


open up my eager eyes

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Exes, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was jealousy. But why should it matter? They were just friends right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	open up my eager eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** Drabble Challenge using the prompt "it's complicated"

“You brought Andrew!” Phil said, he couldn’t quite tell how his voice sounded, angry annoyed….something tasted sour at the thought of Andrew coming back into their lives. 

“You never reacted like this before,” Melinda said narrowing her eyes. She was right. When she married the man all those years ago he was...indifferent. Hurt, yes, but Phil knew Melinda was happy. Things were different now, they had been through so much...their dynamic changed.

There was jealousy. But why should it matter? They were just friends right? 

“It’s Skye…” Phil said folding his arms trying to keep his face stern as possible. 

Melinda was quiet as she took a few short steps towards him. 

“Don’t lie to me,” She said narrowing her eyes, “you love me.”

“I…” Phil tried to answer but he couldn’t find the words. He had his doubts. What if she didn’t love him back?

He decided to not question and move in for the kill. Taking her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. As he felt her melting in his kiss a smile brushed against her lips. All his doubts slipped into now.

Maybe it wasn’t as complicated as he thought.


End file.
